


Kara's First Snowman

by TowandaBRA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: Just a small story about young Kara, Alex and… Maggie.





	Kara's First Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bea Moraes' plot and originally written especially as a birthday present for her. Bea is my master Yoda helping me all the time.  
> For this one, ALL English mistakes are mine. That's for sure. But remember. It's Christmas time, so, be kind. ;-)  
> I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write.  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl's characters belong to DC, CW, and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?).

 "This snowman is gonna be awful."

Kara looked at the long dark haired girl, just a little bit older than her sister, seating on a fallen tree trunk near her.

"It's going to be nice, thank you." The alien timidly answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"My sister taught me how to do it."

"I think your sister knows even less than you. I can help if you let me."

Kara's eyes lighted up thinking about the possibility to fix that messed snowman, but she remembered Alex's advice minutes earlier.

* * *

_After a lot of conversation and promising to behave well, Eliza was finally persuaded by their daughters to have a break and leave them alone at the ski resort base. Excited seeing the snow for the first time not even the promise of pizza, donuts and hot chocolate was enough to convince Kara to leave the cold weather and go with Alex to the cafeteria to take food._

" _Ok. I'm starving, so I'll get food for both of us. I guess it's crowded there, and I'll take a while to come back. Stay right here and don't talk to strangers. Did you understand?"_

" _Got it. Stay right here and don't talk to strangers._

" _Exactly. No matter what."_

" _No matter what." Kara nodded._

* * *

"So, do you want help or not?" the girl broke the younger Danvers' thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk to strangers." Kara explained.

"Hum! The sister, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Maggie." She greeted "See? I'm not a stranger anymore."

"You're right." The alien retributed with an enthusiastic handshake "Kara."

"Ouch! You're strong."

"Sorry."

"Ok, Kara! Let me see this mess." Maggie carefully studied the snow pile the sister tried to mold "Let's make a new one, right there." She pointed "The ground is flat, and there's not much sunlight. It's going to last for more time. And we need wet snow. If the snow is dry, the snowman is going to be small and collapse." Maggie put her gloves on, scooped up a handful of snow and packed it up into a round shape.

"Now we're going to roll the ball along the ground. We need a big ball."

"Ok." Kara started to do what Maggie told her.

"Put your gloves on or the snow will burn your hands."

"Ow, right!" Although the Kryptonian was feeling fine, she remembered that she had to hide her powers.

Together Maggie and Kara worked for a while.

They used the first ball as a foundation. Like before they molded a smaller ball and put on the top of the first one, and then the third one which they used as a head.

"Much better, huh?" the girl looked to the Kryptonian who had a huge and bright smile on her face.

"It's gorgeous."

"See how it's easy? Get those sticks." Maggie oriented taking two black rounded stones near her. After fixing the arms and eyes, Maggie thought for a while "We need a nose."

"I have it!" Kara seemed to be in heaven and quickly opened her small backpack taking a carrot from it which one she had chose very carefully the day before at the supermarket "May I?"

"Be my guest, kid," Maggie smiled observing the happy alien finishing their work and tying her wool scarf around the snowman neck.

"Hey!" Alex arrived with food and in a very unfriendly way.

"Alex! Look what we did." Kara was pleased.

"What part of 'don't talk to strangers' you didn't understand?

"This is 'the sister'?" Maggie ironically interrupted "You are very kind, you know that?"

Alex put the food in Kara's hands and approached the smaller girl with an intimidating look.

"And you are?"

"Somebody you don't deserve to know."

"You're arrogant."

"Listen, I was just trying to help." Maggie pointed to the snowman.

Alex looked and decided not to give in.

"I do better."

"Not a chance!" said Kara.

"Be quiet Kara and let the adults talk," Alex replied.

"Is there any snow where you live?" Maggie was curious.

"Of course! All the time."

"There's only sand in Midvale." The Kryptonian interrupted.

"Kara!" scolded the older Danvers while Maggie heartily laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Where are you from?"

"Nebraska."

"Oh, my gosh! Alex, Nebraska has a lot of snow." Kara informed but was solemnly ignored by her sister who challenged.

"You know what? I bet I can do a bigger and better snowman than yours."

"No way!" the younger Danvers concluded.

"Kara! You're not helping." Alex stared at Maggie "So what do you say?"

"It's ridiculous!"

"Are you afraid, Nebraska girl?"

"Of course not."

"A duel. Tomorrow at sunset. Right here."

"Deal. Tomorrow. Don't be late, sand girl." Maggie smiled for the alien "Nice to meet you, Kara. And you," she pointed to Alex "after the duel I don't want to see you again. Ever."

"I'm glad we agree on this issue."

"Maggie!" Kara ran giving the hot chocolate to her new friend. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, kid."

Kara went back, and Alex complained.

"You never gave me your hot chocolate."

"Alex, are you jealous?"

"Of that stupid girl?" the older Danvers stated at Maggie as she moved away and gave a thin smile.  *****  She wasn't checking the brunette out, or at last, that's what she told herself as her eyes were drawn to the girl's slim form.  *****

"Alex?!" Kara's voice snapped Alex out of her thoughts.

"What? Ok, I confess. I'm jealous."

"Why? Don't you know that you're the most important person to me?"

"I know that, silly. I'm jealous because her snowman is much better than mine."

Kara tenderly took her sister's hand.

"It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Surely is." Alex signed "She's going to nail me tomorrow."

"By all means."

"Do you think she would accept a new agreement? Eat a pizza with us instead of the duel?"

"We can try."

"Ok, but you ask her. I didn't like that cocky girl at all."

"Deal."

"Here," the older Danvers gave her hot chocolate to the Kryptonian "we can share."

"Thanks!"

"Kara, would you teach me how to make a snowman?"

"Of course. I'd love to." Kara scooped up a handful of snow "First you..."

* * *

**(*) Bea wrote this part :-)**

* * *

**"That's all Folks"**

**Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments. I would love to know your thoughts :-)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year from Brazil**


End file.
